STATEMENT OF WORK 1. Project Title: 2016 Frontotemporal Degeneration Treatment (FTD) Study Group Meeting 2. COR/Task Order PO: Diedra Prophet, Program Specialist National Institutes of Health (NIH) National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) 6001 Executive Blvd.; NSC, Room 2209 Bethesda, MD 20892-9527 301-496-2423 3. Proposed Contractor: Blanket Purchase Order 4. Period of Performance: 01-25-2016 - 07-01-2016 5. Special Approvals and Clearances: N/A 6. Purpose of Contract: The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical and administrative support for activities associated with convening the 2016 Frontotemporal Degeneration Treatment Study Group Meeting being held from March 31-April 1, 2016 in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting will be held at the Hyatt Regency, One Bethesda Metro Center (7400 Wisconsin Ave) Bethesda, Maryland, USA, 20814. Contractors shall submit offers on a Firm Fixed Price Basis, except for costs associated with sponsored participant?s travel, lodging, M&IE, ground transportation, programs, name badges and table tents which shall be submitted on a Time and Materials Basis. 7. Background: The mission of this workshop is to improve the quality of life of people affected by Frontotemporal Degeneration (FTD) and drive research to a cure. Researchers and Scientists work every day to advance research by promoting and funding research toward diagnosis, treatment and a cure. They stimulate greater public awareness and understanding and provide information and support to those directly impacted. All parties have a shared goal of accelerating the development of effective treatments for FTD and related disorders by promoting scientific interactions and collaborations between academia industry, and the FDA. Through joint sponsorship of this meeting, all parties will benefit by improved coordination and communication for discoveries and resources leading to improved health and quality of life for persons with FTD throughout the world. The parties will each provide different perspectives, insight, funding, and oversight of FTD research projects and clinical research data. By bringing together representatives of these and several other organizations and government agencies, the workshop will provide a forum to directly address the challenges and considerations for moving promising treatments forward into early phase clinical trials. 8. Section 508 Requirements The Contractor shall ensure Section 508 Compliance. This language is applicable to Statements of Work (SOW) or Performance Work Statements (PWS) generated by the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) that require a Contractor or consultant to (1) produce content in any format that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site; or (2) write, create or produce any communications materials intended for public or internal use; to include reports, documents, charts, posters, presentations (such as Microsoft PowerPoint) or video material that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. 794d) requires Federal agencies to purchase electronic and information technologies (EIT) that meet specific accessibility standards. This law helps to ensure that federal employees with disabilities have access to, and use of, the information and data they need to do their jobs. Furthermore, this law ensures that members of the public with disabilities have the ability to access government information and services. There are three regulations addressing the requirements detailed in Section 508. The Section 508 technical and functional standards are codified at 36 CFR Part 1194 and may be accessed through the Access Board?s Web site at http://www.access-board.gov. The second regulation issued to implement Section 508 is the Federal Acquisition Regulation (FAR). FAR Part 39.2 requires that agency acquisitions of Electronic and Information Technology (EIT) comply with the Access Board?s standards. The entire FAR is found at Chapter 1 of the Code of Federal Register (CFR) Title 48, located at http://www.acquisition.gov. The FAR rule implementing Section 508 can be found at http://www.section508.gov. The third applicable regulation is the HHS Acquisition Regulation (HHSAR). 9. FISMA Compliance: The Contractor will be required to conform with the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, adhere to minimum security requirements as defined in the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 200, the security controls as defined in the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST 800-53(rev3) while conducting security assessments in accordance with NIST 800-53-a (rev1) in addition, to HHS specific policies procedures, and practices. 10. Printing: Any and all printing associated with this requirement must be accomplished by the Contractor at the approval of the Contracting Officers Representative (COR) and Program Manager (PM). 11. Government Furnished Information: The Government will furnish information necessary to fulfill this contract, such as source data and all necessary specifications for databases covered under this activity as well as the necessary information pertaining to the meeting website as described below. 12. Government Furnished Property: N/A 13. Rights in Data: The Government shall retain rights to all data and reports compiled as a result of this task order. Information furnished to or generated by the Contractor in the performance of this task order shall NOT be released to the public by the Contractor without the prior approval of the task order project monitor. 14. Deliverables and Delivery Schedule: See Attachment A. 15. Tasks Task 1: 2016 Frontotemporal Degeneration Treatment Study Group Meeting Task 1.1 Meetings with the Contractor The Contractor shall meet in person with the COR, Program Analyst (PA) and the Program Manger (PM) within two (2) business days after issuance of the Task Order. The Contractor shall also provide bi-weekly updates (via conference call or in-person) to the Government and a mid-project in-person review meeting. Six to four weeks before the conference is held, the Contractor may be required to hold update meetings on a weekly basis. Task 1.2 Facilities and Space Logistics The 2016 Frontotemporal Degeneration Treatment Study Group Meeting shall take place at the Hyatt Regency, One Bethesda Metro Center (7400 Wisconsin Ave) Bethesda, Maryland, USA, 20814, and shall have approximately 200 participants. The COR and PM shall work with the Hyatt Regency in relation to reserving the meeting space for the 2016 Frontotemporal Degeneration Treatment (FTD) Study Group Meeting. The COR shall update the contractor on any revisions or changes to the meeting space reservations. Subtask 1.2a ? Audio/Visual Liaison Support The Government has arranged with Hyatt Regency Audio Visual Team at the site for audio visual support for this requirement as follows: ? General Audio Visual Equipment ? Microphones and laptops with one screen and one projector. ? Video casting of the conference ? Support of two audio visual technicians The Contractor shall work as a liaison between the Government and the Hyatt Regency staff in relation to audio visual activities and equipment. Please note that this requirement does not include Contractor responsibility for obtaining the audio visual equipment or support from the Hyatt Regency. Subtask 1.2b ? Conference Registration Desk Support The Contractor will provide registration check support, specifically arranging for conference check-in via a manned registration desk at the conference site. The Contractor shall provide two (2) individuals to assist with the registration desk supporting on-site registration and project management. All Contractor employees assigned to the registration desk shall ensure a streamlined process throughout both days of the meeting. The individuals at the registration desk shall be responsible for answering questions and providing necessary information to participants, including passing out programs and other handouts, watching luggage for attendees in a dedicated luggage area, and providing information on and securing ground transportation for attendees. In addition to in-person registration, online registration will be available to conference participants. Please note that online registration is not a part of this statement of work however the Contractor will be given updates regarding online registration and a participants? list including email addresses of all registered participants for reference at the in-person registration desk. Subtask 1.2c ? Special Accommodation Arrangement Support The Contractor shall arrange for any special accommodations required by conference participants. Task 1.3 Travel, Hotel, and Meals & Incidental Expenses Arrangements for Sponsored Travel Participants The Contractor shall make travel and hotel arrangements for sponsored conference participants and shall also provide sponsored participants with funding for per diem. The PM or COR shall provide the Contractor with a list of sponsored participants requiring travel and hotel accommodations. Subtask 1.3a - Travel Arrangements The Contractor shall arrange airfare and travel arrangements for sponsored conference participants in accordance with Office of Management and Budget Circular A-21. The PM and COR shall provide the contractor with a list of sponsored participants requiring travel accommodations. Approximately twenty-seven (27) participants requiring hotel and travel support are expected. Of the expected 27participants, one (1) will require oversees travel (Europe), and twenty-six (26) participants are from the United States. In addition, the contractor will arrange for an additional three (3) nights? accommodation for one (1) attendee also attending a preceding meeting, and two (2) nights? accommodation for twenty-seven (27) attendees also attending a preceding meeting. Of the 27 participants, all are required to attend the ARTFL/LEFFTDS meeting on March 31, which has a reception in the evening on March 30th, and of the twenty-seven (27) participants, five (5) participants are also required to attend the FTSG meeting on April 1st, the other twenty-two (22) participants may attend the FTSG meeting at their discretion. Also thirteen (13) additional participants from the Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementia (ADRD) summit will be provided with an additional 2 night accommodation under this contract and at the Hyatt Regency hotel to attend the ARTFL/LEFFTDS and FTSG combined meetings. Airfare costs shall be reviewed and authorized by the PM and COR prior to purchase. Additionally, the Contractor shall reimburse ground transportation for sponsored participants to and from the airport from their homes and the Government-specified hotel. Ground transportation shall be reimbursed to sponsored participants by the Contractor and not to exceed the amount of $200 dollars in total within the four day trip. Ground transportation may include taxi fare, metro, and/or mileage and parking reimbursement for those participants using their personal vehicles. The Contractor shall arrange ground transportation for sponsored participants from the meeting site to the airport as needed. The Contractor shall review travel itineraries for accuracy and will follow up with the Government and sponsored participant with changes as necessary and/or required. The Contractor will assist participants as needed in finalizing local and long distance travel. The Contractor will provide NINDS updated information including individuals ticketed, those not ticketed, and any issues/resolutions that may arise. Subtask 1.3b ? Lodging Arrangements The Contractor shall make hotel/lodging arrangements as follows: ? The Contractor shall arrange for hotel rooms for sponsored participants at the Hyatt Regency, One Bethesda Metro Center (7400 Wisconsin Ave) Bethesda, Maryland, USA, 20814. ? The Government has pre-reserved one hundred and eighty five (185) rooms at this hotel, fifty (50) rooms are pre-reserved for the night of March 30, 2016, one hundred thirty (130) are pre-reserved for the nights of March 31, 2016, and five (5) rooms are pre-reserved for the night of April 1, 2016. The pre-reservation is to ensure space is available as the Government awaits final confirmation of sponsored participant attendance from the contractor. ? The pre-reservations will end on March 2, 2016. The Contractor shall ensure that the appropriate number of reservations is renewed for confirmed sponsored participants. The Government will provide information on the final number of confirmed sponsored participants. ? The Contractor shall ensure lodging is acquired at the Government rate for the sponsored participants and shall cover lodging up to the value of Single Occupancy of $205, Double Occupancy of $230, Triple Occupancy of $255, and Quadruple Occupancy of $280 per night, as pre-negotiated with the hotel by the Government. The room rate listed above is in addition to a 13% sales tax. Subtask 1.3c ? Per Diem Arrangements The Contractor shall provide sponsored participants with timely funds for per diem expenses in the amount of $71 per full day of travel ($53.25 on first and last day of travel) in accordance with the Government per-diem rate. Conference catering is not authorized or required for this contract. Task 1.4 Conference Materials The Contractor shall provide conference materials as detailed below. Please note that the Contractor shall not be responsible for advertising the conference. Subtask 1.4a ? Conference Participant Program Folders The Contractor shall prepare, print, and assemble up to 200 program folders for conference participants as directed by the Government. The program folders shall contain a program booklet, participant list, and recommendations. Each program booklet will consist of approximately twenty (20) pages front and back, participant lists shall consist of approximately forty (40) pages front and back, and each recommendations document shall consist of approximately twenty (20) pages front and back. All pages within the program booklet will be printed in black/white with the exception of the cover page, back page, and header pages (no more than 6) that may have a logo provided by the PM. The Contractor will take direction on materials from the PM or COR who will provide the parameters of all conference materials. All changes to be made to conference materials are at the discretion and direction of the PM or COR. The documents shall be prepared by the Contractor as follows/with the following information: Program Booklet: ? Cover page with artwork to be supplied by the PM (artwork will be supplied as an image file). ? Print-ready Introductory page with text and images supplied by the PM as a Word file ? Partners and Sponsor List with logo images as necessary to be supplied electronically by PM; Contractor to prepare finalized back program cover with Sponsor logos. ? Print-ready Agenda for the conference to be supplied by PM as a Word file. ? Speaker Biographies to be supplied by PM as a print-ready Word file that will be inserted into the final program booklet by the Contractor. Example to be provided by PM. ? A page with logistics (list of nearby cafes and restaurants, transportation, etc.) with text and images to be supplied by the PM as a print-ready Word file. ? The Contractor shall provide and assemble folders (up to 200) and deliver to the meeting in time for morning check in on the first day of meeting. Participants List: ? Participant List to be supplied by PM as a spreadsheet; Contractor to prepare finalized participants list for program package. Draft Recommendations: ? Draft Recommendations to be supplied by PM as a print-ready Word file. All pages within the program booklet shall be printed in black/white with the exception of the cover page, back page, and header pages (no more than 6) that may have a logo provided by the PM. The Contractor will take direction on materials from the PM or COR who will provide the parameters of all conference materials. All changes to be made to conference materials are at the discretion and direction of the PM or COR. The Contractor shall provide draft documents to the PM and COR for review and approval prior to printing and assembly. Soft-copies of all final prepared documents shall be provided to the PM and COR following final approval. Subtask 1.4b ? Participant Name Badges/ Holders The Contractor shall prepare name badges and holders for all registered conference participants (sponsored and non-sponsored, approximately 200 total). Badges shall include printed information in a sleeve and the badges shall be provided to participants on lanyards. An Excel file with the names of all registered conference participants will be provided by the PM and/or COR. Subtask 1.4c ? Signage The signage will be provided by NINDS. Subtask 1.4d ? Table Tents The Contractor shall prepare and provide table tents with first name, last name, credentials and affiliation of up to 27 individuals (meeting organizers, sponsored attendees, and guests) as named by the PM. Task 1.5 Final Conference Report A final conference report in Microsoft Word format shall be provided to the Government. The report shall detail conference attendees, conference support provided, and also include an expenditure report. The conference attendee information supplied in the final report shall include name, title, address, affiliation, phone, and email address, as well as those participating remotely. Task 1.6 Additional Activities No additional activities or tasks are required or anticipated. Should any confusion arise regarding requirements, the Contractor shall contact the COR prior to performing any tasks other than those outlined in this Statement of Work. 16. Invoicing: The Contractor shall submit itemized invoices on the 28th of each month in accordance with invoice instructions provided at time of award. Monthly invoices shall also be submitted directly to the COR electronically on the 28th of each month. The Contractor shall ensure that items on the invoice reflect their Fixed Price or Time and Materials status in accordance with the contract/final proposal. 17. Evaluation Criteria: The Government shall award a task order in reference to this requirement on the basis of best value in consideration of past performance (50%) and price/cost (50%). Past performance shall include three examples of past performance of efforts relevant to the current requirement as well as contact information for the previous customer. Attachment A ? List of Deliverables Deliverables Due Date Orientation Meeting 2 business days after award Work plan with timeline and deliverable dates 5 business days after award Project status call/in person meeting Bi-weekly All draft Program materials and sample nametags electronically delivered to COR or PM for review March 15, 2016 Confirmed sponsored participants? travel arrangements 3 days after receipt of request by sponsored traveler Conference program booklets complete 10 working days before event Conference report 10 working days after event